The following relates to the illumination arts, lighting adunn[rts, and related arts.
A wide variety of indirect lighting and architectural lighting fixtures are known. One particular area of indirect lighting is often referred to as cove lighting. In a typical cove lighting installation, an upwardly open channel is built along a wall near the ceiling, for example. The wall may be a side wall of the room, a sidewall of a recess in the ceiling, a side surface of a beam, or the like. Lighting units are mounted within the channels so that the emitted light escapes generally upward to directly light the wall and ceiling above and, indirectly, an interior of the room and its contents. Such channels are often built with conventional building techniques involving framing, sheetrocking/plastering, etc. Cove lighting can also be installed in cabinets or display cases, or virtually anywhere such lighting is desired.
In a typical cove lighting installation, a track is first secured to a mounting surface, and then one or more lighting units are installed to the track. Before or after installation of the lighting units to the track, the lighting unit can be wired or otherwise connected to a power source.
In some installations, it can be advantageous or desirable to aim the lighting units to thereby direct the light emanating therefrom to a particular locations. For example, the lighting units may be aimed to achieve uniform distribution of the light along a wall or ceiling, or to focus on a specific architectural feature, etc. One manner in which prior art lighting units can be aimed is by installing a track with a particular angular offset. For example, a lighting system might include a variety of tracks having various angular offsets, for example, 90 degrees, 60 degrees, 45 degrees 30 degrees, etc. During installation, the installer can select and install the track with the appropriate offset to achieve the desired angular position of the lighting unit.
Another prior art approach has been to rotatably support the lighting unit with a base assembly that can be mounted to the track. Once the base assembly is secured to the track, the lighting unit can be rotated relative to the base assembly to aim the light.
Such prior art systems require extra parts in the form of additional track elements and/or the rotatable base assembly. This can add additional manufacturing costs and can complicate installation by necessitating additional steps.